gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom of Faelthalas
Faelthalas is a kingdom in the southern section of Telluris. It is currently ruled by King Trius Pyrrhanal III of the Pyrrhanal dynasty. The majority of Faelthalas is covered in stony hills and valleys, with harsh winds being a constant in the peoples lives. The capital of Faelthalas is Greater Pirhan. Landmarks of Faelthalas The Winterside Forest On the southeastern side of Faelthalas is the Winterside Forest. Made up of mostly evergreen kinds of trees, these forests are habitat to the majority of wildlife found in Faelthalas. Being one of the primary work outlets for peasants of Faelthalas, it is not uncommon to find temporary villages and loggers camps within this forest. When Faelthalas was originally being claimed by the glorious King Trius Pyrrhanal I from inhabiting barbarians, The Winterside Forest was the main army base used. Because of its significance in claiming the country, the Winterside Forest is often revered as the lifeblood of the nation, not only giving much of the population money in the form of wood sales, but serving as a constant reminder of where they all came from. The Pirhan Valley Chain Named for King Trius Pyrrhanal I, the Pirhan Valley Chain is a group of three valleys in the West and within them three different towns (Northern Valley: Dalbor, Eastern Valley: Hyolstad, Western Valley: Kryn.) that together make up the city of Greater Pirhan, the capital of Faelthalas. Within Greater Pirhan, the main castle and other governmental functions are found in the city of Hyolstad. The Pirhan Valley Chain is windy most times of day, but generally occurs in small bursts of 5-10 minutes, interrupted by a generally 30 minute stoppage. These valleys are heralded for their natural beauty and it is said that whilst atop the Northern Valley, you can see each major city in Faelthalas, being Greater Pirhan, Hrrostad to the southeast (near the Winterside Forest), and Cralyk on the northeastern coast. Hrrostad Hrrostad is one of the most historically signifcant areas in all of Faelthalas. Originally the barbarian capital of the region Pre-Faelthalas, it was captured during the conquest of King Trius Pyrrhanas I. In their history, the Faels (citizens of Faelthalas) were nomads themselves, and uphold the value of remembering those who came before you. Therefore after the barbarians were driven out, Hrrostad became inhabited by the Faels instead of razing it. The city center of Hrrostad was left untouched as town additions were added around it, so that all the residents of Faelthalas could have at least a little insight onto those who came before them in this region. People The Faels of Faelthalas are generally relatively tall and burly, and are pale, more so depending on the region. Northern Faels are generally less pale while Faels inhabiting any southern regions are paler. While it varies, Faels generally have dark hair and dark eyes. Faels are extremely hardy and are not quick to complain. Most Faels are relatively cold resistant but naturally prefer warmer environments. Culture Faels have a very perseverant culture. Next to responsibility, being a hardy person is the trait most valued, and while complaints are necessary at times, they are looked down upon in excess. The most important thing in life to a Fael is camaraderie between all Faels, as they’re made aware of the great things they can accomplish while together, the main evidence being the fact that they were able to claim Faelthalas from the barbarians. On one day a year during the winter months, the Faels all gather in Greater Pirhan and have the Frostreach Festival, a celebration of the founding of Faelthalas in practice, but in design was originally a festival solely to bring the Faels together. The majority of Faels religiously practice the Faeldra religion. Religion While some are pagans, the majority of Faelthalas practices Faeldra. Coming from the word Fael (which in Faelish means blizzard), the practice of Faeldra can be traced back to the Fael’s roots in colder territories as nomads. Faeldra is a Monotheistic religion, with its worshippers worshipping Lyrea, otherwise known as the Snowfall Queen. Lyrea is said to visit worshippers in the form of wolves, and therefore Faels make pilgrimage to the Winterside Forest (if they do not reside in Hrrostad) in hopes of seeing a wolf and becoming enlightened. While there are small altars in basically every town in Faelthalas, the three major cities each have one of the Frej (pronounced fray) Altars, magnificent structures which each have their own high priest. Exactly one week after the Frostreach Festival, all of the high priests gather at the Frej Altar in Greater Pirhan and try to channel Lyrea through them in case she has any direction for the Faels. Another note is that while most Faels practice Faeldra actively, those that don’t actively are not shunned if they still identify as Faeldra. While sometimes influenced from a religious and respect standpoint, the rulers of Faelthalas are not in any way obliged to follow the high priests of Faeldra. References Category:Realms